monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:DrackTheHunter/Elder Dragon/Dragon Element Theory Blog
Yes, I know about the theory blog. I just had ALOT of stuff to post so I figured it would be best to make a blog out of it rather than a small comment. If I'm breaking any rules with this, I'm sorry. Now my thoughts: 'Elder Dragons' As we all''' know, Elder Dragons are the strangest of all monsters in the MH universe. The all the only vertabrate animals with six limbs (4 arms/legs, 2 wings), they are more intelligent than other monsters, have the most notable connection to the Dragon Element (I'll discuss more later on), some seem to defy the laws of nature, and others just cannot be grouped in any other class. So far we have been unable to classify where these animals exist in the MH evolutionary tree (assuming one exists). After some deep, deep, DEEP thought, I think I may have an idea where these stange animals may fit in. Are you ready for it? *Drum Roll '''I believe that all Elder Dragons (NOT including Kirin and Yama) evolved from order we know as leviathans. Now before you go all hammer super charge on me at least look at my observations. BTW yes I'm proposing that Amatsu, Lao, Ceadeus, Jhen, Ravi, Fatalis, and true Elders are all related, and one observation might not cover all of them but they should by the end Observations: 1. Anatomy *'''All Levithans walk on all fours, so do Lao, Fatalis (Sometimes), Kushala, Teo, Luna, Chameleos, Ruko, and Ala *Their bone structure both and stances seem rather similar, even if only slightly (Ex: Ludroth stands on its hind legs for some attacks, Fatalis and Lao will also stand on their hinds for periods of time. *Both primarly have slender sepentine like bodies (or in Ravi's case completely serpentine) *Common physical traits (Lagia&Chameleos >Hood on neck, Agnaktor, Ruko, Ravi, Amatasu > Sail like fins (Development into wings?) *Amatsumagatsuchi (Missing link?) '''2. Habitat/Lifestyle *Ceadeus and Jhen's bodies are 100% built for swiming. Would make sense that they would evolve from amphibian creatures. *Lagiacrus has been know to flee if it feels on the verge of death *Levithans are know to untilize their environments and the weather to thier advantage, Elder Dragons can sometimes control these things. I may still add more to this list if see anything else. Now if I could make a proposed Evolution tree I would I think it would help clear things, but for now there is still one thing I still need thing to cover which also I believe is the reason Dragons diverged from Leviathans. The Dragon Element. 'Dragon Element' Now I have no PhD in Physics or Bio Chemistry and I don't expect to explain EVERYTHING on the Dragon Element, but I just want to share my thoughts I believe the Dragon Element has a biological connection to the brain and nervous systems in animals. 'Observations:' *It has properties similar to electricity, the brain produces electricity *Invertabates such as Netropeons and Carpaceons have high resistance to Dragon. Now some may argue in the case of Shen Goren, but last time I checked their is a carve for its spine. *It is only produced through organic processes *The reason why Dragon's are weak to it even though they control it could be that overchaged impulses of Dragon element in areas of the body could cause massive damage to the nervous system. Like with the Dragon theory above, I will continue to add over time. Now I know these theorys are not perfect, but feel free to fill any gaps and poke holes in both. 'NOTE: Still under construction!' Category:Blog posts